Up
Up by Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato is a song featured in 2x06, the sixth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Andrew, Ben, Emelia, Kitty, Jake, Tina, Rachel and Ryan. Lyrics Jake: I drew a broken heart Right on your window pane Waited for your reply Here in the pouring rain Rachel (with Ben): Just breathe against the glass Leave me some kind of sign I know the hurt won't pass, yeah Just tell me it's not the end of the line Just tell me it's not the (end of the line) Tina with Emelia and Kitty: I never meant to break your heart Now I won't let this plane go down I never meant to make you cry I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh Emelia: You gotta hold on Emelia with Kitty and Tina: Hold on to what you're feeling That feeling is the best thing The best thing, alright Kitty with Emelia and Tina: I'm gonna place my bet on us I know this love is heading in the same direction That's up Andrew: You drew a question mark But you know what I want I wanna turn the clock, yeah Right back to where it was Ryan with Emelia (Andrew): So let's build a bridge, yeah From your side to mine I'll be the one to cross over Just tell me it's not the end of the line (oh-oh-oh) Just tell me it's not the end of the line Ben and Jake: I never meant to break your heart Now I won't let this plane go down I never meant to make you cry I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh Rachel You gotta hold on Rachel with Andrew: Hold on to what you're feeling That feeling is the best thing The best thing, alright I'm gonna place my bet on us Kitty with Rachel (Andrew): I know this love is heading in the same direction (Oh, yeah) That's up Ben: Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then Feel it here in my heart Put my heart in your hand Andrew and Rachel: Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand If you did, all you have to say is Emelia with group: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Ryan: I'm waiting for you Tina and Emelia with group (Rachel): Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Oh) Jake, Kitty and Tina (Ben): I never meant to break your heart (Come on) Now I won't let this plane go down (let this plane go down) I never meant to (make you cry) I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh Ryan: You gotta hold on Hold on to what you're feeling That feeling is the best thing The best thing, alright Kitty: I'm gonna place my bet on us Kitty and Tina (with Andrew): I know this love is heading in the same direction That's (up) Trivia *Safe and Sound by Capital Cities was going to be used originally, but the song was later changed to Up.